My Heart Beets for You
by Shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: (AU) Rachel Roth is part-owner in a bookstore/café, where a certain vegan deli and casual restaurant owner stops in every morning for his soy latte and a morning chat. Though she tries to fight it, she finds herself falling hard for his good looks and his charm. And Garfield finds her irresistible and he just can't seem to stay away from her.
1. Chapter 1

This is another extremely random idea I had. I just ran with it. And it was kind of fun. It may or may not continue. Thank you in advance for checking this out!

* * *

A purple-haired girl looked up from the spot she was wiping in front of the espresso machine, when she heard the familiar musical chime of the café doors opening. In he walked. The first customer of the day. Everyday. Like clockwork. Each morning he showed up, as soon as she turned the CLOSED sign to OPEN. Sometimes, even before. And even though, she knew probably shouldn't, she would let him. He claimed he couldn't function even one day without caffeine. But, secretly she hoped him coming to see her everyday, was something more. Even though she would never admit it out loud, it always brightened her day to see him in the morning.

"Good morning, Rachel. How are you on this fine Monday morning?" As always, his dazzling emerald eyes were sparkling with joy and warmth. She could feel butterflies colliding in her stomach at just the sight of him.

And she thought _she_ was a morning person.

That is, until she met him.

"Hello, Garfield." She nodded at him kindly, as they exchanged their usual pleasantries.

Garfield Logan. That name alone, now made her weak at the knees.

Garfield Logan worked at a shop just a few doors down from her. A specialty vegan deli shop, called _Wild Thyme._ It was a casual eatery that catered to vegan tastes and plant-based palates. All in all, it had been pretty successful so far. And Rachel _still_ couldn't believe it. She remembered being skeptical when she had first heard about it. She didn't think they would be around for long.

And she hadn't been the only one:

"A whole store dedicated to vegan food?"

_"Just_ vegan food?"

But wasn't veganism just a trend? Another diet craze in a long, never-ending list of fads? How long would it be until it fell out of vogue like the rest of them? And market trends aside, _who_ would even buy it? At least that's what she had thought initially.

Rachel quickly realized just how wrong she had been. _Very wrong, _indeed_._ Despite seeming out of place at first, it certainly fit in well around here. Garfield and his business partner had begun renting the retail space after the Mae-Eye Pie shop had mysteriously closed down a while back. It seemed that both veganism and Garfield were here to stay.

From what she could tell, the vegan shop had become something of a fixture around here, these past few months. Now there was no doubt, that they had to be talented entrepreneurs. She firmly believed it. But she also suspected their business success had a little something to do with the two attractive men who were running things.

Even _she _wasn't blind.

She could remember how she had been taken aback by him, when he'd introduced himself to her. He didn't look at her strangely, like some did. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to get to know her. Rachel had never met anyone like him before. To say the least.

For starters, she couldn't imagine anyone who was around seitan and soy cheese all day who could act like _that_. He was so carefree and sweet.

The way he came across, it was so..._sincere_.

It was true, she found him charming. But did she ever like the sight of him, too. She was still a woman, after all. She didn't mind it if attached to that personality was an amazingly good looking man. Not one bit. Garfield was evidently unaware of his effect on her. It almost took her breath away, the moment she first saw him. That tanned, firm skin. That tousled blonde hair. And his eyes that made her melt. Those brilliant green eyes.

Now every morning, he came into her shop full of smiles and sunshine. He seemed like he went out of his way to be nice to her. He talked to her. He made jokes, trying to get her to laugh. He asked her about herself, how she was doing, and how things were going at the store. And she made him a latte. With soy milk. And extra foam. She liked to pretend it was a routine all their own. One that they shared together. Just the two of them.

"I'm thinking of mixing it up this morning."

He was always _full_ of surprises. She wondered what it could be...

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm one for living on the edge, aren't I?" he chuckled, his eyes closing in laughter.

She tried not to stare for too long, but she was utterly mesmerized by it. The beautiful and wondrous sight of Garfield wearing an expression of pure pleasure.

"What'll it be, then?" she asked him, keeping her voice steady.

He perused the board of drink options, pensively for a moment. "I was thinking...a hemp milk cappuccino. You know, instead of my usual soy?"

"Coming right up."

Except in the early mornings, Rachel wasn't usually out here. To put it mildly, she wasn't really one for the client-facing side of things. She was one who fared better taking care of things behind the scenes. She was a part-owner of the Cafe/Bookstore on the corner. _A Brew'd Awakening_ it was called. As part-owner, she did a little of everything. That entailed managing staff, stocking shelves, maintaining the inventory of books, coffees, teas, and various treats. She didn't just expect the employees to do their fair share. She led by example and the staff respected her for it.

The espresso machine whirred to life. Grinding the fresh espresso beans, and pouring over the hot water. As it dripped into the stainless steel espresso shot containers, she began steaming the fresh hemp milk. He asked her about the arrival of some new comic books and vegan cookbooks in stock. Still smiling at her. She blushed lightly. Rachel could feel her heart beating faster now. She couldn't deny, he made her nervous.

How could he not?

"So, have you considered my request?"

"And just which one might that be?" she asked, softly.

"You know, Rachel... The same one I always make." He shrugged and looked sheepishly at her.

"To...start stocking more varieties of non-dairy creamer?" she asked, quirking an orchid-colored brow.

"No - no, not that. I mean, yes. But what about my..._other_ question?" Garfield stammered.

She stared blankly at him.

"The one that I asked you, the other day..." he trailed off, looking nervous.

He continued when she didn't respond. "To come check out the shop, maybe...?"

"Maybe, to try one of your sandwiches?" she finished for him.

"Right..." he replied.

Oh. That again.

He ran a hand through his hair. "So if you had any time today to come by, we just got in some new, egg-free wasabi mayo. It's delicious. Trust me, you would _love_ it."

At times, it seemed like he was flirting with her. Like all he really wanted to get to know her, and spend time with her. And she found herself wanting to get to know him, too. But she couldn't. She had seen the various women who came into his store. The ones claiming to be "curious" about the "plant-based lifestyle". And she had seen how he interacted with them. Rachel could see why there was never a table free in the house on Tuesdays Tempeh Taco Nights.

Rachel knew all those women had no real interest in meat alternatives. They hadn't come for the chickpea burgers, sweet potato mousse, or shredded jack-fruit crab-cakes. They just wanted to try _his_ zucchini pound cake. She knew this because secretly, she did too. But she wasn't naive enough to think she was the only one to whom he was giving his attention.

"I - I'm sorry. The café has been taking up all my time. As usual. I just haven't had the time to stop by."

"Yeah, of course. I understand," his smile had faltered a little bit. As it always did when she turned down his offers. It hurt her to say no. But, she had to protect herself.

"It's just, I've been extremely busy around here. And I'm training someone. We hired a new guy, and he's just not getting the hang of things yet."

It was another excuse, sure. But at least it wasn't a complete fabrication this time. The guy she was training did happen to be hopeless, she was, however, grateful for an out.

Nevertheless, she was intrigued by Garfield. Rachel couldn't think of a girl alive who wouldn't be. But she knew she wasn't special. She couldn't allow herself to fall for his charms. No matter how much she wanted to.

"It's okay, you can swing by another time. Maybe...sometime this week, if you're free?" he asked, hopefully.

"Maybe." He probably made that offer to every girl he saw.

"Just don't wait _too_ long. Wasabi mayo always tastes best when it's fresh," his lips turned up in another grin.

She gave him a small smile in response.

Rachel could only assume it did. Too bad. She would never have the pleasure of finding out.

Finishing up his beverage, Raven poured in the shots and the steamed plant-milk and added her special flourish. The personalized art that she did for his lattes alone.

"I'm always so amazed when I see you do that," he marveled, gazing in wonder over her shoulder, as she drizzled the foamy milk-substitute. "You're such an artist. It's almost a shame I'm the only one who gets to enjoy your barista skills on a regular basis."

"Please. Any run of the mill barista can do that." She rolled her eyes. Truthfully, she enjoyed his compliments.

"I keep telling you, you're too modest, Rachel." He shook his head in playful disapproval.

She bit her lip nervously when his hand grazed hers, as he handed her his card in exchange for the Eco friendly paper cup with the sleeve. He locked eyes with hers, and took a long sip. She watched him with bated breath, eager to see if he liked it. Her heart skipped a beat, when he murmured, "Mmm... Perfect, as always."

"You say that every time..." she huffed. "It's just the espresso talking." She felt her cheeks redden further.

"But it _is _perfect. I hadn't had a decent cup of coffee until I started coming here." He gave her a meaningful look. "I hope that you have an amazing day today, Rachel."

"Thanks, uh - you, too."

"Maybe... I'll even see you later. Bye."

With his back to her, he raised his hand in a casual wave. She watched him walk away, longingly. Until he was around the corner and out of sight.

"Good bye, Garfield."

She sighed as she rinsed the stainless steel pitcher. She wondered if she was being stubborn, by not stopping by. They were acquaintances. Fellow small business owners. Would it really mean anything for her to stop by and say hello once in a while? He stopped by her place everyday. The least she could do was to give him the same courtesy.

The thing was, she knew it would mean much more to her.

She was probably right, he just saw her as barely an acquaintance and nothing more. She knew that. He was nice to everyone. And why shouldn't he be? It was clearly great for business. She wasn't special to him. It would be naïve of her to think otherwise.

Still... when she she saw the look in his eyes or felt her heart ache when she heard that the musical sound of his laughter. Raven knew that she desperately wanted to be.

* * *

Never wrote a BBRae before! I truly do love all the various Raven-centric pairings. I had this little idea and I kept going. I thought maybe the vegan thing might be a cool angle for BB. Also, I was a barista once, so... there you go! But there are SO many places I could take this if I continue it and I have tons of ideas. Please let me know what you thought! Feel free to check out my other stuff too! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A blond man slipped through the side door of a vegan restaurant. He was trying to be quiet. Stealthy, even. Anything to avoid the commentary regarding his whereabouts. He had made it to the back of the restaurant without being spotted. He was almost home free.

Just a couple more steps...

He jumped when he felt a hand clap on his back, hard, making the green-eyed boy wince and nearly spill his coffee. "Hey Garfield!" Garth exclaimed. "Where you been, man?" Clearly, he had suspended his efforts to move the chairs from on top of the tables. One of the many things they took care of before they opened each day. Garfield had just returned to the shop after making his morning rounds. He often found himself looking forward to waking up. It was always his favorite part of the day, getting to _Wild Thyme_ early. And then walking down the block.

Seeing a certain someone with purple hair.

"Just, uh, stopped in to the coffee shop." He raised his drink in a mock toast. Garth folded his arms and nodded slowly at this. "You know - had to get my fix." His jade pupils had darted off to side of Garth's long ink-colored hair, as he took a long, exaggerated sip. Not making direct eye contact.

"Oh, right. The coffee shop_._" He was smirking now. A knowing twinkle was alight in his black eyes. Oh, no. It was way too soon after the last one for another earful.

"Can't really be a morning person without something caffeinated," he explained.

He didn't like Garth's tone. Not one bit. To anyone else it would make logical sense. It was sound. Rational, even. _Everyone_ drank coffee.

But his friend knew him all too well.

"Uh huh... And did you?" Great, what was he on about now? This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. The inquisition.

"Did I...? What?" he repeated. To the untrained ear, it seemed as though he had no idea what Garth was insinuating. But they had, in actuality, had several conversations very similar to this one.

"You know...get your _fix_?" he asked, with a devilish grin spread across his handsome face.

Garfield now winced at this, instantly regretting his word choice. Still he continued to reason with him even though he knew it was futile.

"I just needed a buzz... You know _A Brew'd Awakening_ is the only place with decent caffeine in a two-block radius."

"Right, right... And just how is the _coffee shop_ today?" Garfield gave him a pointed once over. But then he sighed.

"You already know." He put a hand over his face, placing the cup down in defeat. "The same as it is everyday..."

"By that you mean, hardly knows you exist?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

Garfield could detect a note of glee in his voice. He shot him a dirty look. He _always_ had the same thing to say where Rachel was concerned. What the hell did he know? He could only guess at things anyway.

He'd never even _met_ her.

"Really, dude? She knows I exist!" Honestly. _Not_ cool. "She's just more...you know, _reserved_ than most girls." He nervously shifted the coffee back and forth on the table top.

As much as Garth was, very clearly being a douche about it, he had a bit of a point. That for all he knew, it was true. She quite possibly had zero interest in him. He just didn't know what to do! He had tried almost everything. But even his best joke material wasn't cutting it. Normally he wouldn't have even had to resort to such means. And just to _talk_ to a girl. But this was different. She was different. She made him second guess himself. She was kind of intimidating.

It was weird, he had never had this problem with women. It was driving him _crazy._ Ever since he had seen Rachel through the window of her coffee shop. _A Brew'd Awakening._ He knew he wanted her. He _had_ to find some excuse to go in and talk to her. To say something, anything.

Or at least to be in the same _room_ as her.

There was one word that came to mind when he thought of Rachel. _Ethereal_. Otherworldly. Beautiful. Well, three. She was pretty and pale and petite. She had this shiny purple hair and these huge, intelligent purple eyes. He found himself reduced to an idiot, when he first tried to talk to her.

But she had taken pity on him, figuring he was just overwhelmed by the menu.

Yeah... _The_ _menu_...

"Hi..."

Purple hair tossed, as a short girl in an over-sized black sweater turned to face him with a nonchalant expression. It looked as though she had been using a little downtime behind the coffee bar to read. And he was correct, as the book in her hands promptly dropped to the ground. As if she had been caught doing something sinister. Like purposefully swapping the labels for the regular and the decaf. She seemed a little caught off guard by his sudden appearance, and even didn't bother to pick up the fallen object. Frazzled violets skimmed quickly over his form, before moving rapidly back up to his face.

"Hello."

His legs had carried him here. He just didn't know why he'd let them! What was he was _thinking_? He didn't know what to say to her. Not really. He should have come up with a good excuse or at least a valid reason to talk. Instead of just walking in here on an impulse. He stood there in front of her for a few minutes. Just staring at her. Wow. His mind. It was still just..._blank_. He didn't think this would be so hard.

"Can I... help you?" She asked him this apprehensively, and then raised a brow.

"I was just walking by and I saw... Um, I saw..." He usually didn't get nervous. _What_ was going on with him today?

"Are you having trouble with the menu?" She looked understanding and sympathetic.

"The menu? Yes, the menu - right. Right." He needed to get a grip. What was he doing? He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm Garfield. Uh, Logan. I'm visiting the area today. I was in the scoping out a property around here my business partner told me about."

"Oh. I see... You must mean the old pie shop?" He nodded. What a relief! She didn't think he was crazy after all. "I'm Rachel." She walked around the counter to politely shake his hand. He grasped it firmly and gave her wide smile. She seemed momentarily startled by the gesture and moved back, before she shot another furtive glance at her feet. "So... since you're here for business, I'd think that I'm correct in assuming, you'll need something with caffeine."

"You know...you're probably right about that, Rachel." He gave her a grin, shaking his head wistfully. Wow, clever _and_ beautiful.

"Well... how about a latte?"

"That sounds nice." She gave him the smallest of smiles. "So... do you have soy milk?"

Garfield grinned absentmindedly at the memory. It was true, things were different. They were a little closer now. But at the same time, not much had changed, looking at her still made him feel indescribably happy. She always brought a smile to his face. He had wondered if he could make her smile too.

He so desperately wanted to see her smile.

She always seemed to be in a world all her own as she glided around the coffee shop. Pensive. But graceful. Lighter than air, often with a book in hand. And the invisible wind that always seemed to make her violet hair flutter around her face. He had never seen a girl like her before. He had never _known_ a girl like her. And he wanted to.

So, he would go in and visit her, under the guise of being a caffeine addict. A caffeine addict with a taste for overpriced drinks with names he had never heard of, and could just barely pronounce. All the while knowing that this was the only chance he had to be alone with her. To talk to her. For them to spend any real time together. And for her to possibly get to know him in turn. Then, there could be a chance that she would grow to like him too.

Then maybe, just _maybe_ he would actually have a shot. With a girl...like Rachel.

Garth's sarcastic barbs snapped him out of his haze and back to the present.

"And by reserved, you mean she has no interest in cheesy jokes or..._substitute_ cheese?"

He could feel a vein pulsing in his temple now. He was a right piece of work.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh... you know."

"Do I? Care to share your latest bit of unsolicited advice?"

"Alright, though it's not going to be pretty," he warned.

"Look, just say it, dude," he replied, bracing himself for the inevitable. The clincher, the crushing blow to the heart.

"Okay, but remember, you asked for it..." Garth warned.

"Spit it out already."

"Alright, alright," he said, rolling his eyes. "I just mean...you claim to invite her here, what - how times has it been now -"

"I don't know at least a dozen..."

"- and she never shows up. Correct me if I'm wrong?"

Garfield's voice died in his throat. He couldn't quite think of a rebuttal.

Seeing this, his partner continued on his tirade.

"Yet...you guys see each other every day at her store? I've never even seen this mystery girl stop here, not _once_."

"So...? What's your point?" the green-eyed guy managed, when he finally found his voice again. Knowing he would probably regret the answer.

"So, maybe she's just...not that into you, bro. Sorry." He shrugged and clapped him on the shoulder now. Almost as if what he said wasn't a big deal.

Garfield huffed and sunk further into his chair. Letting his body get closer and closer to the ground. "Yeah...right..." He sighed. "Sure..."

That couldn't be true, could it? He knew they were friends. At the very least. That much was already established. He even saw her every day. She seemed to more than tolerate him. _And_ he made her laugh, that one time. Almost. It was practically a little chuckle. And that was laughter adjacent.

Whatever, well she _was_ shy.

"Cheer up, Gar. And get that pretty smile back on your face. We're gonna need it." He put an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" He shrugged him off and sat up a little.

Like Garth hadn't just stomped on his hopes and dreams. _Again._

"Because, my friend, they just started a women's kickboxing class at the dojo down the road. To help all those ladies really...let out their _frustration_, if you know what I mean."

His tone was a little too eager and tactless for Garfield's taste. And so were his suggestive eyebrows.

"Your point is _what_ exactly?" He rolled his eyes.

Was he for real? Honestly?

"That it's Wednesday. Today. _Is_ that day, my friend." He punctuated each word slowly and carefully, as if he was dealing with someone from Mars.

"And? What does that have to do with us?"

Garth was looking at him with an incredulous expression that said, "do I have to spell it out for you?" And he even asked him as much. He looked like he wanted to shake him.

"The point is when that class lets out, this place will be _crawling _with customers. But more importantly those customers will be _hot __sweaty girls!_"

"So, what does that have to do with me?" Did Garth even know what he sounded like sometimes?

He wasn't going to go for it.

"You mean what _doesn't_ it?"

"You already know I like -"

"Like Rachel, yeah. _So you keep saying_. Well, you can keep your little pipe-dream, _or_ you can find yourself someone else. Someone to get out your frustration over her. Or even to let out her own frustration on you, if that's it's more your speed - I don't judge," he said, shrugging. At this his partner opened his mouth to interject. But he was immediately cut off.

"Then, you can get that blond head of yours back in the game."

Garfield was more than a little appalled at that which had just spewed out of his friend's mouth. He didn't even want to dignify that with a proper response.

"Okay... Right. I'll _think_ about it... In the back. Alone," he said, slowly. And backed away. He certainly had no interest in it, but how could he possibly respond to _that_? How could anyone for that matter? Garth seemed convinced that this was what he needed.

It wasn't that he didn't know his stuff. He certainly got his vegan leather's worth of women. That was for sure. It was annoying actually. Somehow under all that douchery, he was a great business partner. And though at times it seemed a little further down, an even better friend. He knew in his own _hopelessly misguided_ way, that Garth was looking out for him. But sometimes, Garfield just wanted to yank him by his man-bun. He was so...insensitive. He almost always had the same solution to everything. Women.

But Garfield didn't care about the other women. He hadn't for a while now, none of them were Rachel. He only wanted the chance to get to know her. And maybe then, she might want to be more than friends. Maybe go out with him. He knew that this is what he wanted, for a while now actually.

Unfortunately, he just wasn't the only one.

* * *

"Alright, careful, Wally," Rachel said patiently, as she observed her newest trainee. He was steaming the skim milk for a double chocolate chip mocha. And he was _so_ close to getting it. Wally knew what to do, she knew it. But he needed to know it, too. He needed just a little more confidence.

"Now, slowly...draw back the pitcher..." The violet-eyed girl tried to continue easing him along. He claimed he could do this, but he had to complete the process from start to finish while she was in the room.

Rachel moved closer to him, getting a better look at his technique. He looked like he had progressed quite a bit since the last time.

"See, you've almost got it," she encouraged. She placed her hand on his wrist to guide him. "But... if you -"

He jumped at this. That was _so_ like Wally. He always moved so quickly, it was a little jarring. He only narrowly avoided burning himself this time. Which was fortunate. But the beverage he had been working on had not been so lucky. Hot milk went flying _everywhere_.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel! I'm such a klutz. I swear I'll get better!" He declared, an apologetic look on his reddening, freckled face.

"That's okay, Wally," she reassured him. "Truly. I know you can get this." She gave him a small, kind smile. "Why don't we...take five - or ten - while you clean up? We can pick it up again later." His face was the color of his hair now. And he nodded vehemently, and ran his clean hand through the flaming tresses.

She slowly shook her head in dismay and went back to her stack of books in the front. That was the third drink in a row. He had potential to do really well here, she could see it. It's what made her take a chance on him in the first place. But he needed to calm down. Wally needed to simply learn how to take things _slowly_. She was teaching him an art. A delicate art that require just a bit more _finesse_. Not to move a mile a minute. Perhaps, he just needed to ease up on the caffeine himself. Just stick to _making_ it, and not drinking it.

Now _that_ was a tall order.

Well, maybe he could just try limiting his espresso intake to a single shot a day. Because a life without caffeine, while working in a coffee shop? That was cruel, even as a suggestion.

"Hey, Rae." A deep voice snapped her out her trance. Rachel looked over her shoulder in surprise.

Now who could _that_ possibly be?

* * *

**A/N:** So, I have decided to continue this story after all! And I really wanted to say thank you to everyone who read my story, reviewed, and/or followed, checked it out, or encouraged me to continue with this little idea. Thank you! It has kind of turned into something. I have never written anything like this before and it's been wonderful. I think that has translated to something enjoyable. And it was for that reason that I really wanted to take my time with this chapter. Now I have **one** **question** which of course does not need to be answered or even acknowledged. I am not certain to continue this as a T or to make it into an M. I'm leaning towards just...**leaving it as a T**. Please don't hate me! (I'm sorry.) But there's good news, I just published another BBRae that is rated M and will be filled with lemons. So there's an upside! And also actively working on another story... In addition to my other ones, and all my random scribbles! Thank you so much for reading, I truly hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to check out my stories!


End file.
